


이젠 알아 내 고집때문에 (Because of my Stubbornness)

by cutieppojak



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Complete, Crushes, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutieppojak/pseuds/cutieppojak
Summary: backstory of what jonghyun felt hearing 응급실 (emergency room) by izi at his two yoo project sugar man ep.5 guesting in 2015
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	이젠 알아 내 고집때문에 (Because of my Stubbornness)

**Author's Note:**

> some of the conversations/happenings in this oneshot were modified~
> 
> I highly encourage you to listen to the song while reading this!
> 
> quarantine got me bored haha, I got inspired to write this after reading fics a lot lately. apologies for my lack of writing skills and the clueless tags HAHAHA i really tried xD I've been hooked on some ballads/sad rock songs I discovered from rewatching shinee shows lol
> 
> huge thanks to replaydebut & lyn for the beta! Thank you for helping me ily <3
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading whatever this is xD

Yoo Heeyeol introduced a vcr of a karaoke employee giving hints of the next sugar song his team will be doing a rendition of. Audience members quickly turned their seat light bulbs on one by one as a sign that they knew the song. Jonghyun, along with the hosts and guests, started discussing what the potential song was.

After the hosts threw some banter at each other and asked the title to some of the audience, Jonghyun turned his light bulb on. 

Yoo Jaesuk exclaimed, "Even Jonghyun knows the answer!"

 _"I'm sure this song was a popular choice for everyone with a minihompy* as their background music. It's a crazy fad,"_ he replied with all smiles.

Yoo Heeyeol finally gave the signal to have the song's intro played. Almost everyone in the studio cheered within the first 3 seconds. Light bulbs started glowing at a rapid speed. The 10s age audience clapped like seals, then everyone sang along. Just when the chorus entered, a man seated in the 30s age audience suddenly stood up and sang, revealing himself as the surprise singer of the featured sugar song. Everyone was shocked.

The singer introduced himself as Oh Jinseong, lead singer of the band IZI. It was the legendary OST from the drama ‘Sassy Girl Chunhyang’, _응급실 (Emergency Room)_.

When Jonghyun was asked about the song, he shared that when he played at noraebangs*, he quickly reserved this song. "I even remember the number! Once I enter the karaoke room, I straight away press this song. It was up to that level."

\-----

  
  
  


(2008)

/

ttaemiri: wat r u all gonna do on ur 3day rest?

jjong948: i kinda wanna c my mom & noona

jjong948: but i feel lazy travelling

kimbab: yeonggam & i want to go to a noraebang

ttaemiri: eh? where?

yeonggam: a new one opened 2 blocks away, jaehyuk manager hyung told me

keroro: AH! the one next to 7-11?

kimbab: yeah

kimbab: how did u know that mino?

keroro: ive been there with changmin hyung, i heard they serve unlimited snacks every last friday of the month

jjong948: uwaah sounds tempting

yeonggam: yes they do from 5-7pm

ttaemiri: I WANNA GO! but i have a dentist appointment T-T too bad

jjong948: keke u cant eat snacks taeminah

kimbab: do u want to come with us hyung? mino?

yeonggam: they give discounts if u show ur student id, itll b fun^^

jjong948: call!*

keroro: ill follow u guys i have a soccer match replay to watch first

kimbab: ok then mino but if we leave early dont get mad at us

yeonggam: because we'll wait for him bammie^^

/

\---

Table full of half-eaten tasty snacks, water, and 2 1.5 liter bottles of soda, the boys enjoyed the afternoon singing all the current hits on the karaoke, unwinding after the hectic schedules from their workshops.* They started with SHINee's Replay, the song they practiced a lot at the workshop. 

Jonghyun exclaimed, "Let’s do the dance Taemin invented at the dance break!" Kibum and Jinki immediately followed his lead. 

Kibum then dances the choreo of SNSD's Girls Generation during his turn. They all made fun of Minho, quiet on the couch, when he suddenly danced awkwardly, making all of them burst into laughter. They continued partying to So Hot by Wonder Girls.

Kibum asks Minho to sing TVXQ's Hug with him. "Eh, go sing with Jinki hyung, I’m going solo after you guys."

"But hyung is asleep! Look!" Kibum replied.

Jonghyun huffed. "Kibum-ah, I’ll sing with you. That hyung must be exhausted from jumping all over the place," he pointed at Jinki, who passed out at the other end of the table.

Jonghyun jokingly acted a bit flirty during the duet. He enjoyed seeing how flustered Kibum was whenever he caught him off-guard. 

After a few songs, the 3 took a quick break and finished their food. It was the signal for Jinki to finally have the karaoke all by himself. While scanning through the song book, Jonghyun dashed to the front to reserve a song.

"What's that?" Jinki asked.

_"Secret! Can you please sing this? I haven't heard you sing this!"_

Jinki nods. "Ah, it must be one of your noraebang anthems~ let's see if i can guess what that is^^"

_"Look at the numbers, it's like your birthdate! 14125!"_

**응급실 (EMERGENCY ROOM) - IZI** flashes on the tv screen.

Jinki quickly ate a chip and took a swig of water before singing the first line, making everyone giggle at his speed. 

Not even halfway through the first verse, Jonghyun felt his heart leap. It was the first time Jinki sang one of his favourite songs. It was always the other way around, Jinki making him sing his requests. Not that he hated it, singing for him was his way of love language.

The lyrics were sad, but he doesn't mind. Jinki’s voice gave him so much joy. If he only have the courage to sing a duet with him...

"Haven't you played that on your bass before, Jonghyun hyung?" Minho asked.

 _"It's one of my favourites,"_ eyes focused on Jinki. _"Pretty easy to play, too."_

\---

Jonghyun prepared himself to sleep when he thought of texting Jinki.

/

jjong948: uwaah hyung u rly sang emergency room so well^^

yeonggam: thank u very kamsa^^ u played it a lot while waiting for dance class to start, guess the melody got stuck in my head unconsciously

jjong948: lets go there again, i enjoy that more than vocal class

yeonggam: u should ask bammie. u 2 looked cute during hug, i took a peek during my quick nap

/

He scoffed. _We're more cuter together._

/

jjong948: i dont think he will, i almost spilled sauce on his fave pink shirt

yeonggam: have u apologized?

jjong948: yeah. he just rolled his eyes at me

yeonggam: keke that means he forgave u

jjong948: if ur free hyung lets go pls

yeonggam: its boring if its just me, lets bring friends

jjong948: but ur my friend! im bringing u

/

 _I'm doomed! I'm too scared to ask him formally to a date..._ He burried his face on his pillow. 

5 nervewracking minutes passed. The phone suddenly buzzed.

/

yeonggam: pay for an extra half hour then :P

jjong948: CALL!!!!

yeonggam: when tho?

jjong948: sunday after lunch?

yeonggam: call!^^

/

Jonghyun rolled all over his bed, even doing a silly celebration dance because he'll finally get to spend time alone with Jinki. He thought to himself, _I hope he sings a song for me again._

(2015)

 _"Yoo Heeyeol sunbaenim's team did emergency room, I was really surprised,"_ he told Kibum on the phone.

"Surprised or taken aback?" Jonghyun felt him smirk on the other line, with that tone of his voice.

_"Both, maybe? I haven't heard that song in ages. You know how much I tried to avoid that song at all costs."_

Kibum sighed. "It's been so long, hyung. You should feel composed about it."

_"The episode attached to that song in my memory has left a bad taste in my mouth. I hate how it's still haunting me to this day."_

(2011)

"You're too much. I don't want to feel suffocated anymore."

 _"Please, Jinki,"_ Jonghyun cried in front of him, blocking his way. " _Please don't go away from me."_

"You just said it. You want things between us to finish," Jinki zipped his luggage shut and headed towards the door.

 _"Please don't leave me. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."_ Jonghyun kneeled, grabbing Jinki at the back of his knees.

"I'm tired of your stubbornness. You thought I was easy because I was too nice to you. You make things complicated."

_"I was an idiot earlier. I only love you, Jinki. please don't throw me away."_

Jinki carefully removed Jonghyun from him. Deep breaths and wiping some of his tears, he left.

The living room was almost dead silent, his painful sobs echoing faintly.

  
  
  


_나를 버리지마 그냥 날 안아줘_

_Please don’t push me aside; please hug me closely_

_다시 사랑하게 돌아와_

_Return back to me so I can love you again_

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmm i wonder what made jongyu breakup tho :o i made it vague because why not HAHA  
> tbh i prefer happy jongyu stuff but my lack of sleep made me emo as hell
> 
> *Two Yoo Project Sugar Man Ep.5 (emergency room segment) - https://youtu.be/gbHNngo3pAM
> 
> *minihompy - ‘mini homepage’ on Cyworld, a korean website
> 
> *noraebang - karaoke venues
> 
> *they say 콜 to signify that the person who said it is game, it's the Koreanized pronunciation of the English word “call” 
> 
> *SHINee Yunhaman behind the scenes 4-8 (karaoke part) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL65B6AA85A24CD3C2


End file.
